In general, an oxygen generating apparatus represents an apparatus for generating oxygen to supply the generated oxygen to a place at which oxygen is needed. In oxygen generating apparatus according to a related art, air is sucked into a compressor to compress the sucked air and pass through zeolite, thereby generating oxygen. Alternatively, air compressed by a compressor passes through a membrane to generate oxygen, or water is electrolyzed to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen.